sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Love + Fear
| recorded = 2017–2018 | studio = | genre = * Pop * dance-pop | length = 56:16 | label = Atlantic | producer = | prev_title = Froot | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Love + Fear is the fourth studio album by Welsh singer Marina Diamandis and her first under the mononym Marina. It was released in full on 26 April 2019 by Atlantic Records; the first part, Love, was first released separately on 4 April 2019. The album is her first body of work in which she is not credited as Marina and the Diamonds. The album was preceded by the singles "Handmade Heaven", "Superstar", and "Orange Trees". The album also includes the Clean Bandit collaboration "Baby". The album was announced alongside a tour, which visits the US, Canada, and Europe, which began in April 2019 and concludes in November. Diamandis released an acoustic companion EP, Love + Fear (Acoustic), on 13 September 2019. Background and production After the release of Froot, Diamandis took a break from touring to rest and find new creative inspiration. In June 2016, Diamandis told Fuse that she had begun writing new material for upcoming songs. In December 2016, electronic group Clean Bandit confirmed that "Disconnect", a song they had performed with Diamandis at the 2015 Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, would be released on their new album; it was released as a single in June 2017 and she performed it with them at Glastonbury. To mark a new stage in her career, Diamandis announced via Twitter in 2018 that she would be dropping her "and the Diamonds" moniker to release music as "Marina" (stylised "MARINA"), explaining that "It took me well over a year to figure out that a lot of my identity was tied up in who I was as an artist... and there wasn’t much left of who I'' was." In November 2018, a second collaboration with Clean Bandit and Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi, "Baby", was released, peaking at number 15 in the UK. Upon album announcement, it was revealed that the album was to be a double album and is split into two eight-track collections ("Love" and "Fear"), with each collection exploring psychologist Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' theory that humans are only capable of experiencing the nominal two emotions. Marina elaborated on this, saying "There are only two emotions: love and fear. All positive emotions come from love and all negative emotions from fear. From love flows happiness, contentment, peace and joy. From fear comes anger, hate, anxiety and guilt. It's true that there only two primary emotions: love and fear, but it is more accurate to say that there is only love or fear for we cannot feel these two emotions together at exactly the same time. They are opposites. If we are in fear, we are not in a place of love. When we are in love, then we are not in a place of fear." Release and promotion On 31 January 2019, Diamandis teased the album by posting a picture on her instagram with the caption "8 Days". The day after, she revealed in an interview that the new album would come out sometime in early 2019. On 6 February 2019, it was revealed that the title of the lead single of the album would be entitled "Handmade Heaven". The single was released on digital platforms on 8 February 2019. A music video for the track directed by Sophie Muller was released concurrently with the song. The album was announced on Instagram on 14 February 2019, with Diamandis revealing it is a "two 8 track collections that form a set". She released two cover artworks, one for each eight-track collection, and a set of tour dates for the upcoming world tour in support of the release; every ticket to the tour purchased online through Ticketmaster or Live Nation will include a digital copy of the album. On 4 April 2019, Diamandis released the entirety of ''Love ahead of schedule. Four days later, she performed the single "Orange Trees" for the first time on Late Night With Seth Meyers. On 4 September 2019, she performed the single "Karma" on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. All singles released prior to Karma were part of the album's first half, Love. The song "Handmade Heaven" is featured on the soundtrack to the 2019 football simulation game "eFootball Pro Evolution Soccer 2020". Love + Fear Tour The Love + Fear Tour started in April 2019 and will see Marina play across the United Kingdom and North America. The tour will also include festival dates across various countries. On 28 May 2019, Diamandis announced a further five UK dates for a "part 2" of the tour. On 17 June 2019, Diamandis announced additional European dates intertwined with the second part of the UK tour. On 16 September 2019, Diamandis announced two extra concerts in Madrid and Amsterdam.https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1173537007319912449 | content = Love #"Handmade Heaven" #"Hollywood" #"Primadonna" #"Enjoy Your Life" #"I Am Not a Robot" #"To Be Human" #"Superstar" #"Froot" #"Orange Trees" #"Happy" Fear # "Believe In Love" # "Life Is Strange" # "Soft to Be Strong” # "I'm a Ruin" # "Are You Satisfied?" # "Karma" # "Savages" # "Immortal" Encore # "End of the Earth" # "How to Be a Heartbreaker" }} Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = Clash | rev2score = 7/10 | rev3 = The Independent | rev3score = | rev4 = The Line of Best Fit | rev4score = 7/10 | rev5 = NME | rev5score = | rev6 = Pitchfork | rev6score = 5.4/10 | rev7 = ''Q | rev7score = | ADM = 5.4/10 }} Love + Fear received mixed reviews from contemporary music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 62 based on eight reviews, indicating "generally favourable reviews". Screen Streams said that Love + Fear was a "superb sixteen-track detailing of human emotion", going on to say that the album was "birthed from soul". Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Handmade Heaven | writer1 = Marina Diamandis | extra1 = Joel Little | length1 = 3:30 | title2 = Superstar | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:54 | title3 = Orange Trees | writer3 = | extra3 = Görres | length3 = 3:08 | title4 = Baby | note4 = Clean Bandit featuring Marina and Luis Fonsi | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:25 | title5 = Enjoy Your Life | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:36 | title6 = True | writer6 = | extra6 = Görres | length6 = 3:29 | title7 = To Be Human | writer7 = Diamandis | extra7 = Little | length7 = 4:06 | title8 = End of the Earth | writer8 = | extra8 = Flannigan | length8 = 3:41 | total_length = 28:32 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | title9 = Believe in Love | writer9 = | extra9 = Görres | length9 = 3:33 | title10 = Life Is Strange | writer10 = | extra10 = Little | length10 = 3:17 | title11 = You | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:32 | title12 = Karma | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:24 | title13 = Emotional Machine | writer13 = | extra13 = de Jong | length13 = 3:16 | title14 = Too Afraid | writer14 = | extra14 = de Jong | length14 = 3:23 | title15 = No More Suckers | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:15 | title16 = Soft to Be Strong | writer16 = | extra16 = de Jong | length16 = 3:47 | total_length = 27:27 }} | extra1 = Ben Fletcher | length1 = 3:19 | title2 = Superstar | note2 = acoustic | writer2 = | extra2 = Fletcher | length2 = 4:02 | title3 = Karma | note3 = acoustic | writer3 = | extra3 = Fletcher | length3 = 3:48 | title4 = No More Suckers | note4 = acoustic | writer4 = | extra4 = Fletcher | length4 = 3:29 | title5 = Orange Trees | note5 = acoustic | writer5 = | extra5 = Fletcher | length5 = 3:08 | total_length = 17:46 }} Notes * The CD version of the album includes a version of "Baby" (3:42) with a guitar intro before Luis Fonsi's opening lines. * The vinyl version of the album includes a version of "Baby" (3:41) which only features Marina and includes a guitar intro. * "Emotional Machine" features uncredited vocals by Broods Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal.LOVE+FEAR / Marina – TIDAL ''Love'' Musicians * Marina – lead vocals , featured vocals , backing vocals * Clean Bandit – lead artist * Luis Fonsi – featured vocals * Joel Little – keyboards , drum programming , percussion , synthesizer * Captain Cuts – keyboards , programming * Sam de Jong – keyboards , programming * Oscar Görres – keyboards , programming , percussion , guitar , bass * Jack Patterson – keyboards , guitar * Oscar Holter – keyboards , programming , percussion , guitar , bass * James Flannigan – keyboards , programming , percussion , drums , violin * Luke Patterson – piano , percussion , additional drums , trumpet * Dan Grech-Marguerat – programming , additional programming * Erik Hassle – guitar * Mark Ralph – guitar * Nakajin – acoustic guitar * Grace Chatto – bass Technical * Joel Little – engineering * Sam de Jong – engineering * Alex Robinson – engineering * Jack Patterson – engineering * Mike Horner – engineering * Ray Charles Brown Jr – engineering * Ross Fortune – engineering * Tom AD Fuller – engineering * James Flannigan – engineering * Greg Eliason – assistant engineering * Dan Grech-Marguerat – mixing * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Jack Patterson – mixing * Mark Ralph – mixing * Geoff Swan – mixing * John Hanes – mix engineering , assistant mix engineering * Niko Batistini – assistant mix engineering * Dave Kutch – mastering * Matt Deutchman – coordinating ''Fear'' Musicians * Marina – lead vocals , backing vocals * Joel Little – drum programming , keyboards , percussion , synthesizer * Oscar Görres – backing vocals , keyboards , percussion , programming , ukulele * Sam de Jong – keyboards , programming , guitar , bass , drums * Mark Ralph – guitar , mandolin , ukulele * Caleb Nott – bass , percussion * Dan Grech-Marguerat – programming , additional programming * Georgia Nott – piano * Alex Hope – drum programming , keyboards , percussion , piano , programming * James Flannigan – keyboards , percussion , piano , programming Technical * Dave Kutch – masterering * Joel Little – engineering * Niko Batistini – assistant mix engineering * Geoff Swan – mixing * Mark Ralph – mixing * Sam de Jong – engineering * Jack Patterson – mixing * Ross Fortune – assistant mix engineering * Tom AD Fuller – assistant mix engineering * Dan Grech-Marguerat – mixing * Matt Deuthman – coordinating * James Flannigan – engineering Charts Notes References Category:2019 albums Category:Marina and the Diamonds albums Category:Albums produced by Joel Little Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Sam de Jong Category:Albums produced by Alex Hope